The forgotten one
by cardboardboxer
Summary: The story of Jak as the little kid in Haven City and how a few unwilling people save him from the Baron and Errol. Chapter 2 is up
1. Prologue

First of all- I know the story of the JaD trilogy so whatever story mistakes I have are on purpose to make the story sound better. R/R

This sucks, I thought as I looked out the window of room gloomily. Right now I could be practicing on my new speeder bike uncle Ben gave to me. Instead I was forced to sit in my room and do nothing. The race was only a few weeks away and I haven't even ridden it yet. How was I, Alex the great (my nickname to myself), going to be a pro if Baron Damas saw me get last place?

I finally made up my mind 10 minutes later. I was going to sneak out and ride in the rain. I grabbed a jacket and raced down the stairs and looked around for my mother. Luckily she was watching a show on TV so I had lots of time. I reached for the doorknob and grasped it slightly.

But before I could turn it the doorbell rang. It surprised me and I stepped back. I turned and saw my mom getting up so I ran back up the steps and hid by the banister at the top. My mom Carroll hurried to the door. She opened it and standing there was a tall man draped in black. You couldn't even see his face from his big black hat because he was looking down, hiding something. He was drenched in water.

He handed a opened box to my mom. She looked inside and gasped. I leaned over and saw a baby inside, about a year old. He crawled and hugged my mom, trying to get some warmth. A croca-dog ran past their legs and the kid laughed. I always wanted a dog but never was allowed to get one. But that didn't matter. The man was talking. "You will take care of him. His name is Mar."

I swallowed a laugh. Mar? That name was hardly ever used because it was so special. This kid didn't look special. "His parents have just passed away" He twitched when he said this and turned to go. He stopped and turned to say, "Don't get used to him." I lost my holding when he said that and my hand slammed down on a step. My mom didn't hear it but the man did. He looked up at me and I saw only his eyes. One was blue-ish but the other was as black as the night with a scratch going through it. I muffled a scream and hid behind the wall. When I turned back again the man was gone into the dark rainy night.

Hope you like this one-first chapter will come soon (this is only a prologue).

chapter 1-preview

Where did this Mar kid come from? Alex has a clue when the newspaper comes out the next day. But his mind is more focused on winning the race next month. Maybe the new zoomer builder can help him.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I took so long to write the first chapter-I had finals and am just really slow at writing. Anyway…

Chapter I (I suck at chapter names so I won't have any. They tell too much about the story anyway)

My mom didn't believe me when we saw the news. She said it was just a coincidence. There was no way the kid mar could be related to the revolution. I knew it must be true though. The newspaper _The Haven City Times _showed a picture of it the day after we got Mar. Obviously it was on the cover, being the most important story since the last time it happened.

"Baron Damas overthrown," was the headline. "Last night Praxis stormed the palace and, with the help of his army commander Errol and most of the KG guards, managed to overthrown Damas. Damas wife, Liama, was thrown in jail and the whereabouts of Damas, his son Mar, and his daughter Fiona are unknown."

"Hey look Mar has a sister," I said as I read the paper," at least theres some good news."

"He is not the son of Baron Damas Alex," Said my mom coolly," it's just a coincidence."

"It's not Baron Damas anymore mom. He's just Damas now, if he is still alive. He's probably in the wasteland or dead by now."

My mom just gave me a look that meant I am right so just drop it and went on cleaning. She always did that look. I looked over to Mar and wondered if he knew his family was probably all gone. I guess he is our family now. I don't really want a brother.

I shrugged it off and read the rest of the article. Typically, they were praising this new change and encouraging people to support our new baron. The paper was bribed by almost everyone, except for Damas. The paper almost never went his way, which is why I liked him. He had done a lot for this city.

But, being 16, he decided to just go and try out his new board. He got up but before he could go, his mother yelled from the kitchen," take Mar with you Alex." I tried to complain but I knew it would be no use. I put him on the back of the zoomer and we went over to dirt course on the right side of Haven City. The race was only a month away, but I still wasn't good enough to practice at the stadium.

As we went threw the city I looked at all the people walking around. Most were gloomy at the prospect of Praxis as the baron. As the one of the lead commanders of Damas, he had used his powers to kill as he fit a bit too much. This definitely wasn't a great improvement to the city but the new KG (play Jak 2 to find out) were making sure no one complained.

I touched down the vehicle by the side of the track and put Mar down by a fence. He didn't really care because he had his crocadog with him. He seemed content so I drove over to my friend, Jareb. He was the one who had introduced me to the sport of zoomer racing. I saw a couple of races with him at the stadium and they were all amazing, especially the ones with Errol in it. You can tell Jareb was into this kind of extreme stuff by all his scars and bruises.

"Yo Jareb," I yelled as I walked over to him. He turned from his conversation with the flag girl, Lillie, and waved. He was probably trying to impress her by talking about the bruises from his so-called adventures against metal heads, or something like that. "Ready to race?" he asked as we did our special handshake.

I nodded, but was actually a little scared about this idea. It was very dangerous.

I got onto the bike (slang for zoomer) and revved it up. Jareb and a few other guys all older than me got on their too and we lined up. As Lillie got up to the line Jareb waved and winked at her. She looked away disgusted which made me laugh. Jareb turned red and leaned over to say," I'm gonna beat you even harder now."

He smiled and concentrated to the race. I did the same. Lillie shot the gun up into the air and the racers zoomed through the track. At the first corner I rammed Jareb into the side and as I came out of it laughing I saw that I was in the lead. I couldn't believe I was actually good at this. Unfortunately it didn't last long. A huge guy with spiked hair got a turbo boost and as he caught up he rammed me into a wall.

As I regained my speed another guy who was about 20 caught up and rammed me in the back of my zoomer. I got a turbo and slammed it down. The blast from the turbo let out smoke and a jet of blue fire. H e was burned and blinded and flew off the track. I careful turned a corner to see the only two other people on the track, Jareb and the spiked hair guy, dueling it out on the track with sloped sides.

Jared slammed the side of his zoomer into his bike and the spiked hair guy began to spin out of control. He was coming down the track at a alarming speed so I spun up the side of track. I was barely hanging on, being at a 90 degree angle as he spun by. I can down and saw Jareb laughing at me going down the last stretch. But when he had slammed into the spiked hair, his engine had been damaged. He slowed down to a crawl and I zoomed past with no one to stop me.

With only a few hundred feet to go, I thought I had it. Then two things happened. First, the spike haired guy, who was very pissed for losing, got out a machine got and fired some rounds at me. I heard it coming and dodged to the right. In actual fact, he probably saved my life.

I huge explosion filled the air over the city. A huge precursor object was seen flying through the sky. It broke into pieces and what looked like an engine slammed down right where Alex had been a couple of seconds ago. Still, the impact thrusted Alex off his bike and into the dirt several feet away.

Everyone was on the ground either from the explosion, or protecting themselves from the gunshots so Alex was the only one that heard the message that came from the wreckage. He was the only one close enough to hear and voice emit from the engine. "Static _Hello?_ static _Hello?_ static _If you are hearing this message know then it is the year _static _A terrible enemy is coming and all life depends on its destruction_. static _you must_ static _you must_ static _find him_ static _or all hope is lost_" The message was filled with static as Alex slipped into unconsciousness.

Finally done. R/R plz!

Chapter 2 Preview

What did the message mean? Alex needs to figure it out soon because the city is falling apart. People see the explosion as the apocalypse. They may even cancel the race! Alex has troubles of his own as well. The races are getting more deadly and what about the mysterious man who says he knows where mars family is? Can he be trusted? Mar is turning out to more than Alex bargained for.


	3. Chapter 2

I am so glad finals are over. So happy, I think ill write two chapters in one day!

Chapter 2

2 weeks later-

I revived remarkably fast from my 16 stitches. The doctors said it was one of the fastest recovery times on record. They, however, did not know that I wanted to race in the stadium next month (in fact my mom didn't know either). Jareb had brought me to the hospital with the help of the concerned Lillie. I thought I was going to miss the race because of my injuries ( Jareb made feel better later when he told me that Lillie seemed a little too concerned about me, he sweared he saw her kiss and hug me when they were carrying me).

While in the hospital (I blamed the stitches on the explosion, which was partly true) I had a lot of time to think about the message I had heard. Who was this person that the message had talked about? Some hero that will save everyone was my guess. Could it be Mar? And who had sent the message? It had obviously come from the past, but from how long ago, and from who? How did they know about "_A terrible enemy"_ anyway?

All these thoughts went through his head as I stayed in my bed in the hospital. There were also questions concerning my own life. Mar had been okay (he gave me the engine piece that had landed and almost killed me) but for how long would it be before the strange man would come back? He did say don't get used to him. Yet over the two weeks I was in there me and mom had grown fond of him.

Two days after I got out I went to the stadium for my first run on the track. I did a time trial with Jareb and it wasn't that hard except for one part. About halfway through the track there is a huge pit. The track goes around it but if you go fast enough you can jump the pit and shave off 4 or 5 seconds. The question is though, how fast. When I ran through it I didn't try the jump, I just wasn't confident enough.

A couple of days later, a week and a half before the race, another weird thing happened. When I finished practicing, I picked up Mar from the sidelines (he had been yelling and clapping the whole time) and we started to walk home (I kept the zoomer at the stadium in the garage, I lived pretty close by). As I came into the downtown district, a man in a brown jacket grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a dark corner. I reached for my pocket knife (everyone in Haven City has a weapon) but he whispered," Don't take that out, im a friend of Mars dad."

Mar looked up and laughed at the man.

I thought of this for a moment then blurted out," Baron Damas?"

He put his hand over my mouth. A Kg guard looked over then walked away. "You want to get us killed?"

I shook my head and whispered, "Sorry."

"Meet me at the edge of the city, at west gate on the 17th."

I took in the date then realized and said," I got a race that day."

I said it too loud and he put his hand over my mouth again and said," Noon, 17th."

With that he pulled his jacket over his head and walked away from the corner. I ran out to argue with him but he was gone.

Sorry about the short chapter, it had to be this long for story reasons.

I wont update for a while because I want to finish the story without the hassle of writing a chapter every3 days or so. Thx for the reviews.


End file.
